


Oreos

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Just think about Solangelo going with grocery shopping with their kid. Will is going about his business, picking healthy foods for them all while putting back all the junk food his child tries to put in the cart, only to have Nico run up to him with a pack of double stuffed or chocolate Oreos. And Nico just looks so excited and pouty that Will doesn’t want to say no and when their kid starts begging and pouting for the cookies too, Will just sighs and nods. Then he hides his smile at their excited cheers before he continues on down the aisle.





	Oreos

**Author's Note:**

> *Originally written and posted to my Tumblr in 2015  
> **I don't own these characters.

Will was picking through the vegetable section, planning a delicious stew he could make, when he felt a small hand tug at his sleeve. He looked down and wasn’t surprised to see his six year old son staring up at him and holding a candy bar. Will simply shook his head and his son sighed. Without a word, his son turned and went to go put the candy back. Will frowned, feeling bad but quickly turned his attention back to the vegetables.

It was just a few minutes later, when he was weighing a bunch of bananas, that he felt another tug on his sleeve. He sighed and closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself to turn down whatever his son wanted again. But instead, when he opened his eyes this time, he was presented not with his son, but with Nico. And he couldn’t ever say no to his husband. Especially not when said husband was pouting and pleading with his big brown eyes. And to make things worse, his son was standing beside Nico, also pouting.

Will closed his eyes and rubbed temple. “One pack. Only one,” he said, giving in.

Nico and their son whooped with glee. Nico dropped the Oreos into the cart and kissed Will’s cheek. Will shook his head and turned around, but smiled because he loved it when his family was happy. Even if it was junk food that made them happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super short and now I want to write another, longer grocery trip for Solangelo.


End file.
